Aventurera
by DeNnYziTa PaTtiSon CuLLen
Summary: Edward Masen es un Joven Millonario prometido por razones familiares y financieras a una chica de su mismo nivel social, Su destino parece inalterable pero se encuentra con Tanya Denali y comienzan las Dudas..
1. Prologo

Aventurera

Edward Masen es un Joven Millonario prometido por razones familiares y financieras a una chica de su mismo nivel social, Su destino parece inalterable pero se encuentra con Tanya Denaly y comienzan las Dudas..

Ella es una muchacha sencilla que sabe dar sin pedir nada a cambio Edward entabla una relacion Con Tany que dara mucho que hablar que pondra en peligro y la reputacion y los planes de ambos..

Chicas espero que les guste esta nueva Adaptacion...queria algo fresco Edward y Tanya a ver que pasa creo que le debemos una oportunidad... Meresco Reviews..? Graciass Actualizare los Martes


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.-**

* * *

**-¿Que te parece, Edward? Está muy bien, ¿Verdad? Es un Regalo de mi Tia Lucy la Esposa de Aro quiere ser la Madrina pero mama dice que le pertenece a ella.. Lucy es tan romantica... ¿me oyes Edward?**

**El alulido se agitó, era un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes de expresion indefinible. Frio y aspero, y a la vez, alli, en el fondo de las pupilas, se apreciaba a veces una lucecita de humanidad, pero... muy pocas veces. Tenia 30 años y estaba prometido a la joven que le hablaba desde que dejo Oxford, y de ello ya hacia muchos años. Pertenecia a la mejor familia de Penzance. La mas prestigiosas industrias y mineras y pesqueras, eran de su ilustre Padre. Sir Edward Massen II; pensaban casarse aquel invierno. estaban contemplando el coqueton inmueble que la tia de Bella pensaba darles como regalo de boda..**

**Edward la oia, por supuesto pero como siempre estaba distraido y parecia estar a miles de lenguas de distancia. Bella que se hallaba habituada al caracter particular de su prometido, no parecio molestarse, Asio con sus 2 manos el brazo de Edward y justos transpasaron la verga.**

**Bella era una mujer alta y fina de aristocratico porte. Ya no era una colegiala. Tendria por lo menos 27 años, y hacia 10 que lucia en el dedo una sortija de brillantes, simbolo de su compromiso con Edward Masen III . Era de piel muy blanca y tenia unos ojos chocolates de altivo mirar.**

**-Que te parece el parque?- y sin esperar Respuesta, añadio-: Cambié el cenador y estas macetas, No me agrada la estructura de la terraza central. Diré a papá que lo cambie todo. ¿No te parece que hemos de realizar aqui grandes obras para que se convierta en un hogar moderno y cómodo?**

**Edward alzóse de hombros. estaba pensando que se hacia tarde, que el sol declinaba y el tenia una cita, no obstante, se abstuvo de decirlo. correcto, pero distante, era cortés con su prometida.**

**-Angela dice que si fuera la dueña de este chalet dejaba los parterres tal como estan. Angela es una maniática, ¿Verda?**

**!las 8¡ Empezaba a oscurecer. Tanya lo estaría esperando.**

**-Edward, amor**

**-¿Si?**

**-pareces tan lejos de todo esto...**

**-Estoy a tu lado -indicó Edward, con su habitual indiferencia.**

**Bella pensó, aunque fugazmente, que Edward antes no era tan seco y tan distante pero, bueno, tal vez ello se debiera a los años. habia cumplido 30, estaba madurado, Ya nunca seria aquel joven dicharachero y feliz que durante las vacaciones era el compañero ideal. ¡Que veranos mas felices habia pasado allí Bueno habia que pensar en serio. Ella no era una niña romantica..**

**-¿Entramos? - propuso ella.**

**-¡oh,no! - Y consulto el reloj-. Ya es tarde.**

**-Acaban de dar las 8**

**-por eso mismo.**

**-¿Y te parece tarde?**

**-lo es. Volvamos al auto.**

**Este se hallaba parcado en la carretera. Era un Volvo propiedad de Edward, de linea estilizada, de color Plateado y todos los habitantes de Penzance lo conocian.**

**-Me gustaria ver su interior.**

**Edward se impaciento. Y era lo bastante flematico para no impacientarse con facilidad. no obstante, aquel dia estaba de mal humor.**

**-lo sabes de memoria, Bella -Dijo- Yo tambien lo se. si quieres hacer alguna reforma, que te acompañe tu madre o mi hermana.**

**-Querido...**

**Edward caminaba despacio hacia el auto. Su decision de dejar aquel lugar no admitia replica. Bella se mordio los labios y lo siguio a regañadientes.**

**Ya en el auto, de regreso a casa, ella exclamo de pronto:**

**-¿que te parece si volvieramos mañana?**

**-Ya te dije que no puedo. Tengo muchas ocupaciones.**

**-Siempre estas ocupado- ¿Pasara igual cuando nos casemos?**

**-Soy hombre de negocios. Debes pensarlo asi.**

**-Desde luego. pero observo que mi padre tambien es hombre de negocios y rara vez deja a mi madre.**

**-No me gusta imitar a nadie, Bella- Corto Frio.**

**Bella se mordio los labios y no contesto..**

**Llego a casa ( un hermoso palacio enclavado en lo alto de la colina) y se cambio de ropa en un intante. Iba a salir. Eran las 8:45 Tanya era una buena chica, pero tenia poca paciencia, como todas las mujeres.**

**Descendia hacia el vestibulo cuando su padre atravesaba este en compañia de un elegante señor y de un joven que llevaba una cartera de piel bajo el brazo, lo que indico Edward que se hallaba ante un socio de su padre y su secretario. Esto le contrario en gran manera. Conocia lo bastante a su padre para saber que iba a reclamarlo. asi fue, en Efecto.**

**-Hola Edward. de ti estabamos hablando. siguenos al despacho. hemos de tratar de algunas cosas importantes.**

**Tanya tendria que esperar. Por orden de su padre y como unico hijo varón de la ilustre familia Masen habia estudiado leyes, tomando, al finalizar su carrera, el timon de los asuntos de su padre.**

**Era jefe y Administrador y consejero de la gran Firma Massen-Cullen y Compañia y sin su parabien, jamas se firmaba un acuerdo.**

**Disimulando su mal humor, correspondio cortes al saludo del señor que le era presentado y todos se dirigieron al despacho. 2 horas despues el y su padre se despedian a Mister Blu y su secretario en la puerta principal de la casa. eran Justamente las 10:30 de la noche y el gong habia tocado para la comida.**

**Sir Massen lo asio del brazo y juntos entraron a la casa..**

**-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Edward- dijo el caballero- Hemos de reconocer que desde que tu tomaste las riendas de mis negocios estos han subido un porcentaje tentador.**

**Edward no contesto. pensaba en Tanya, despues de comer tendria que ir a verla. Un poco tarde... si pero sabia que Tanya lo esperaria hasta la hora que fuera. Era lo que mas admiraba en ella su ternura para disculparlo tantas veces como faltaba a sus citas.**

**-Edward despues de comer, mientras tu madre y tu hermana oyen musica en el salon, tu y yo pasaremos a mi despacho- dijo con todo muy distinto del empleado anteriormente.**

**-!oh, pues!**

**-Tengo que hablarte**

**-No podras dejarlo para mañana?**

**-No- es algo urgente.**

**No podia ver a Tanya ni siquiera a las 11, bueno lo dejaria para el dia siguiente. Tanya como siempre, lo disculparia.**

**Durante la comida hablaron de negocios, de la boda,que luego tendria lugar y del chalet que tia Lucy les regalaba.**

**Lady Elizabeth, una dama de altivo y aristocratico porte, parecia entusiasmada con la idea de Angela que tendria 20 años y soñaba ser la dama de honor, solo Edward y su padre parecian ajenos al entusiasmo de las 2 mujeres.**

**Cuando pasaron al salon, el padre de Edward se disculpo y se llevo asu hijo del brazo. Edward se preguntaba que podria desear el de su padre para exigirle cerrarse en su despacho. Alzóse de los hombros. Cualquier asunto de negocios, su padre era asi, nunca podia dejar para el dia siguiente lo que pensaba en cualquier hora...**

**En el salon decia Elizabeth su madre:**

**-Estoy tan emocionada mama- ¿Cuando se Casan?**

**-!oh¡ Aun no lo se. no se hizo la peticion oficial, ni se ha señalado la fecha de la boda. pero creo que pronto. Edward ya no es un niño..y Bella tampoco ha de esperar mucho..**

**-¿Sabes mama? Mañana ire con Bella al Chalecito. hemos de hacer algunas reformas y Bella se empeña que la acompañe...**

**-Me parece muy buen.**

**-¿Cuando tendre yo un prometido mamá?**

**-Pero niña...**

**-Ya he cumplido los veinte años.**

**-Estas naciendo.**

**-!oh¡**

**Y se quedo muy triste.**

**Lady Elizabeth le puso una mano encima y le dijo al oido:**

**-Ben te admira mucho.**

**-¡oh!**

**-Te lleva unos años -siguio diciendo la dama, pero pertenece a la Familia Cheney y eso es muy significativo..**

**-Ben Cheney?- Se extraño Angela.- Pero mama es tan mayor para mi..**

**-Solo tiene un año mas que Edward y esta soltero, y ademas, a todos los Cheney como a nosotros, nos gustaria emparentar por partida doble..**

**-Sientate Edward.**

**El joven obedecio. El despacho de su padre se parecia a el.. Era severo y Oscuro, con muebles pesados y torcidos, y sentado atras la gran mesa de trabajo, llena de papeles, el caballero adquieria una sobriedad que por un intante intimido un tanto al joven.**

**-¿no podriamos dejar para mañana el asunto de que deseas tratar?**

**-Por supuesto que no. Fuma- Encendio un Habano y ofrecio otro a su hijo.**

**Este dijo con una leve sonrisa:**

**-A esta hora prefiero mis cigarrillos, papá perdona.**

**-Fuma lo que sea. 2 hombres, entre espiales de humo, se entienden mejor.**

**-Por lo que observo, no es un asunto de negocios. Nunca hay antagonistas entre nosotros en el terreno comercial, siempre estamos de acuerdo.**

**-En Efecto, no se trata de negocios si no de algo distinto.**

**Hasta aquel instante, Edward no se dio cuenta de que su padre iba hablar de Tanya, ¿Quien le habia puesto al corriente de aquellas cosas? No se inquieto, Despues de todo, un devaneo lo puede tener cualquier hombre, y el era un hombre como los demas, o quizas mas apasionado que muchos, aunque nadie lo comprendiera asi, dada su adustez y frialdad aparente.**

**-Muchacho, se que haces precuentes visitas a una casita a orillas de la ribera.**

**-¡Ah!**

**Sir Edward abrio una carpeta, dejo el habano colgado de la comisura izquiera y cerrando a media un ojo, saco un papel, lo agiyo y añadio:**

**-Se llama Tanya Denali. ¿De donde procede ese nombre y la mujer que lo lleva?**

**Edward curvo la Voluntariosa boca en una fria sonrisa.**

**-¿importa mucho?**

**Sir Edward cerro la carpeta, se repantingo en la butaca y sin quitar el habano de la boca, metio los dedos entre los tirantes y la camisa. Se quedo mirando a su hijo escrutadoramente.**

**-¿Que pasa Edward?**

**-¿Pues que pasa?**

**-Soy hombre, muchacho y por tanto conosco las debilidades de estos, pero por la misma razon, no ignoro que nunca se deben tomar en serio ciertos pasajes de la vida..**

**-¿Y quien te dijo que yo tomo en serio esos.. llamados pasajes?**

**-¡Ah! Era lo que deseaba saber.**

**-Pues ya lo sabes. ¿Puedo retirarme?**

**-No, No, claro que no. No terminamos.**

**-Prosigue, pues.**

**-¿Cuando empezo eso?**

**-Hace... ¡que se yo!**

**-Muchacho, muchacho esas debilidades son un tanto peligrosas para ti... añadio apreciativo.-**

**eres un hombre sensato. Conoces la responsabilidad de tu nombre y a lo que este obliga, DE eso no tengo la menor duda. Por eso no puedo ni debo reprocharte ese devaneo, mas... ¿Nodice el refran que el que anda con fuego se quema?**

**-No me quemare, Papá- rio Edward, Cachazudo.- Pierde cuidado.**

**-Bella es tu prometida, te vas a casar con ella, ¿Porque devanarte los sesos en placeres falsos? Porque no es solo un placer, muchacho. Conozco el asunto. Es una lucha Cerebral... ¿Sin importancia?**

**- Me Parece, Papá, que vas muy deprisa- dijo de pronto Edward. con una breve sonrisa ironica en la cuadrada boca-. he de decirte que Tanya Denali no es mi amante.**

**-¡oh, oh!**

**-¿Queda esto bien sentado, Sir Edward- pregunto con voz firme, pero con burlona sonrisa..**

**-Bueno. Entonces ¿Que esperas de Ella.?**

**-Tal vez lo sera un dia. Al menos esa es mi intencion, pero aun no es asi. Y en cuanto a Bella... - Hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba indiferencia.- sera mi esposa, pero nunca me sometere a sus caprichos. Si deseo tener una amante la tendre, no te quepa la menor duda y Bella tendra que admitirlo asi..**

**-Nunca tuve una amante - apunto con dureza Sir Edward-. Me consagre a mi Esposa y a mis hijos, y jamas se me ocurrio pensar que habia otras mujeres que podia alcanzar.**

**-Papá, Somos distintos. Permiteme que lo diga.**

**-Ya lo veo- Y Con subita energia-; Edward, te he llamado aqui para decirte que no hagas daño a esa joven Tu no puedes casarte con ella, Dejala para otro hombre que la eleve, no que la envilezca.**

**Edward no contesto. Se puso de pie y consulto el reloj. Las 12:00 am. Se iria a la cama.**

**El joven y , Agitando la mano, se fue sin Reponder..**

* * *

**Que les parecioo chicas? Meresco Reviews o tomatazossssssssssss xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Nus vemus el Martes! besos para todas :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

* * *

—¿Qué hay?

Y Irina se tendió en el sofá cuan larga era, al tiempo de hacer la trivial pregunta.

—¿No ha venido tu aristócrata?

Tanya alzóse de hombros sin responder. Se hallaba hundida en una butaca y tenía las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra, balanceaba un pie, y entre los labios tenía, un cigarrillo.

Irina se incorporó sobre un codo y la contempló fijamente.

—¿Ha venido o no?

—No ha venido.

Irina se sentó de golpe y quedó con las piernas encogidas y el busto tenso. Era una muchacha de unos veinticinco años, aunque aparentaba menos. Rubia, de ojos azules, reidores, alegres. Trabajaba en una oficina y vivía de pensión en el piso superior de Tanya. Había hecho amistad con ésta casi a raíz de la llegada de Tanya a Penzance. Había unos años de diferencia en la edad, pero eso no era obstáculo para que se apreciaran de veras. Irina, siempre que podía, y podía a todas horas que tenía libres lejos de la oficina, bajaba al piso de Tanya.

Por tanto, conocía su amistad con Edward Masen II, y no le agradaba.

—No ha venido —repitió Irina, desdeñosa—. Mejor para ti. —Y con rabia—: ¿Sabes que detesto a ese hombre?

Tanya no se inquietó. Con serena voz, aquella voz queda, profunda y seria, replicó con sencillez:

—Yo le amo.

Irina exclamó, malhumorada:

—¿Eres tonta, Tanya? ¿O te haces? ¿Qué esperas de ese hombre? Tú no le conoces bien. Pero yo nací y viví aquí. Sé de todos los habitantes. Hasta los planes que tiene cada cual, y, por tanto, sé que Edward Masen está prometido a esa pava de Bella Swan desde que nació, como el que dice.

—Me has dicho eso desde que le conocí.

—Y como si nada.

Tanya juntó las manos y las agitó nerviosamente. —Como si nada —dijo, pensativa—. No lo puedo remediar.

—Hija, me descompones.

—Lo siento.

Y se puso en pie. Fue hacia la ventana, levantó el visillo y volvió al lado de Irina, sentándose frente a ella.

Tanya era una joven de unos veinte años. Tenía el pelo rojizo, verdes los grandes ojos. Era esbelta y fina y, sobre todo, muy suave. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su persona eran los ojos de melancólica expresión. No tenía aspecto de aventurera. Muy al contrario, parecía una joven exquisita, con más espíritu que materia, y así era en realidad. Por eso, Irina no comprendía aquella amistad con un hombre rico a quien todos en Penzance consideraban casi como casado.

Había nacido en Londres y trabajó allí como modelo hasta que enfermó su única tía. Esta poseía aquel piso y unos pequeños ingresos que al morir legó a su única sobrina. Tanya se trasladó de Londres a Penzance, buscó trabajo en una casa de modas y, con la pequeña renta que le dejó su tía y su trabajo, vivía bien y sin apuros, lo cual, según Irina, le permitía llevar una vida alegre y sana, muy lejos de amistades perniciosas. ¿Qué cómo conoció a Edward? Del modo más simple. Regresaba de su trabajo. Llovía a torrentes. Se refugió en un portal. El, Edward, bajaba de aquella casa. Llegó al portal, lanzó una mirada a la calle. Un Jaguar estaba aparcado ante la casa. Pero llovía de tal modo que era imposible atravesar la calle sin empaparse. Esperó y comentó algo con referencia al tiempo. Así empezó. Cuando amainó la lluvia, se ofreció a llevarla a casa en su coche. Tanya aceptó. Se dijeron sus nombres respectivos, y al día siguiente volvieron a verse. ¿Por casualidad? Tanya nunca lo supo. Desde aquel día se vieron otras muchas veces. Una tarde de domingo, Edward subió a saludarla, pues hacía dos meses que no la veía. Desde entonces subía siempre. Nunca hablaron de su novia. Tanya sabía que estaba prometido, por Irina. Por ésta supo también a qué familia pertenecía y muchas otras cosas. Ello no disminuyó su interés por Edward Masen.

—Tany, déjame que te diga que Edward se casará muy pronto —dijo Irina.

la peliroja estaba de nuevo sentada y encendía nerviosamente un nuevo cigarrillo. Fumó a borbotones, como si sólo supiera hacer aquello. Su semblante apacible parecía un tanto crispado, pero aun así, no saltó en insultos ni se echó a llorar.

Irina, malhumorada, continuó:

—Conoces a la vieja Carmen?...

—No conozco a nadie, excepto a ti y mis compañeras de trabajo.

—Bueno, pues te diré que lady Carmen es una vieja millonada, hermana de lady Volturi.

—Tía de Bella...

—Sí. Le regala un chalet maravilloso en la periferia de la ciudad. Allí van a vivir los novios, Edward y Bella. ¿No dices nada?

—No.

—¿No? ¿De qué estás hecha, criatura?

—Irina, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me enamoré de Edward casi al instante de verlo en aquel portal. Fue inevitable.

— ¡Santo cielo! A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido enamorarme de un hombre que está prometido a otra mujer casi desde que nació. Y lo peor de todo es que se va a casar con ella.

—No pretendo que Edward se case conmigo —dijo Tanya, suavemente—. Soy... como el segundo plato de un banquete.

—¿Y te conformas? —se descompuso Irina—. ¿De qué estás hecha, hija? Tú no tienes necesidad de esa migaja de cariño. Eres muy bella y tienes el porvenir resuelto. ¿No comprendes?

Tanya hizo un gesto, como diciendo: «¿Y qué puedo hacer?».

—Tany, amiga mía, sé razonable. Pensemos las dos con cordura.

—Irina, yo preferirla que te mantuvieras al margen.

La rubia estalló.

—¿Eres su amante?

—No —replicó, serenamente—. Aún no.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aún? ¿Estás loca? ¿Es que no tienes dignidad?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Dios de Dios, Tanya. Ese hombre te enloqueció. Y si esperas que se case contigo...

—¡No lo espero! —cortó firmemente.

—Es que sería tonto que lo esperaras. Tú no conoces a sir Massen ni a lady Elizabeth. Son gentes pegadas a sus pergaminos y millones, y Edward es una digna continuación de sus padres. ¿Crees que le van a prohibir que se vea contigo? Claro que no. Conozco a la gente. Será como un galardón para ellos que su hijo tenga una amante. Y si crees que Bella se va a oponer... Esa gente cree tener todos los privilegios y considera normal que los hombres se distraigan. ¿Qué importa que sea un coche último modelo o una mujer desamparada?

—¡Irina!

—Ya lo sabes.

Se puso en pie. Tanya la contempló con tristeza.

—Querida, piensa que puedes ser amada por un hombre honrado y cabal —insistió Tanya, ya calmada y con tono de súplica—. ¿Por qué has de ser el juguete de un hombre rico?

—No amo a Edward por su riqueza.

—Sí, hija, sí, ya lo sé. Yo te conozco, pero ellos...

—Sólo quiero que me conozca Edward—. Irina ya no pudo más. Fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo en ella con un estallido de cólera.

—Eres una estúpida criatura, Tanya.

—Irina!...

—¿No comprendes que serás el blanco de todas las miradas?

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?

—Cerrar estas puertas a ese hombre.

Tanya apretó las manos una contra otra. Con voz impotente, dijo: —Nunca me faltó al respeto. Pero si me faltara...

—Caerías en sus brazos.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y la acarició, nerviosamente.

—No lo sé... ¡Oh, no! No puedo saberlo. Yo nunca me enamoré. Es la primera vez.

—Pero el amor de tu vida se va a casar con una de su clase.

—Ya.

—¿Y eso no te inquieta?

—Me entristece —dijo bajo, como anonadada—. Me entristece mucho.

irina salió, cerrando la puerta con golpe violento. Tanya, desolada, la sintió subir las escaleras corriendo. Buena chica irina, pero ella no la comprendía.

Amaba a Edward, lo amaba con verdadero fervor. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? No lo sabía. Ella comprendía que hacía mal, pero carecía de fuerza de voluntad para alterar el negro destino que se cernía sobre ella.

Sonó el timbre. Se levantó a abrir. Al pasar frente al espejo de la consola, lanzó una breve mirada. Estaba pálida. Irina la inquietaba cada día; era una mujer extraordinariamente honrada. También ella lo era, pero... «¡Dios mío —pensó—. Temo que un día, cuando Edward me lo pida, deje de serlo. Será horrible».

Abrió con mano temblorosa. Se quedó envarada en el umbral. No era Edward. Era, por el contrario, una elegante mujer de pelo Chocolate pálida, ojos chocolates, de altivo mirar y sonrisa espasmódica.

—¿Tanya Denaldi? —preguntó.

La joven asintió con un gesto, pero no la mandó pasar. El instinto le decía que aquella mujer, con porte de aristócrata, era la prometida de la cual Edward nunca le habló. Porque el nunca le dijo que estaba prometido. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la elegante mujer.

—Sí, claro, perdone...

Y le cedió el paso. La visitante, perfumada, bien vestida y elegante, pasó y miró en torno con curiosidad. Tanya la miró con disimulo. No era una jovencita. Había sobrepasado los veintiocho seguro. Pero parecía una reina, tal era su arrogancia. Se envolvía en un rico visón y su mirada dura, después de recorrer la estancia, se clavó en Tanya.

—¿Vive usted sola? preguntó.

—Sí

—¿No tiene familia?

—No.

—Es usted menor de edad.

Asintió con un gesto. Y al mismo tiempo dijo tímidamente:

—Siéntese, por favor.

—Gracias.

Y quedó apoyada en una butaca.

Tanya fijó los ojos en aquella mano. Era larga, delgada, nerviosa y muy bella. Lucía en el dedo medio de la mano una gran sortija de brillantes. ¿La de prometida? ¿O estaría equivocada y no sería Bella Swan?

Pero la voz de la elegante mujer la sacó de dudas.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan—dijo—. ¿Oyó usted hablar de mí?

Evora nunca había mentido, pero en aquella ocasión consideró que era preferible hacerlo.

—No.

—Soy la prometida de Edward Masen.

No dijo nada. Esperó.

Bella pareció impacientarse. Con sequedad, dijo: —No soy tan moderna ni tan despreocupada, como para permitir que mi futuro esposo se entretenga con una aventurera.

Tanya apenas pudo disimular un estremecimiento, pero se abstuvo de abrir los labios. Ante su silencio, Bella estalló:

—Por tanto, espero que deje usted Penzance antes de veinticuatro horas —dijo, fríamente.

—Tengo aquí mi trabajo.

—Encontrará usted otro. Le daré una carta de recomendación. Edward nunca sabrá nada. También le daré un cheque.

—No me voy a marchar.

—¿Cómo?

—Edward se va a casar con usted. ¿No es bastante triunfo?

—No quiero que mi esposo tenga una amante.

—No lo soy —dijo sin enfadarse—. Le aseguro que no lo soy.

De súbito Bella se encontró ridícula. La suavidad de aquella jovencita la exasperó. Ella sabía la amistad que tenía Edward en aquella casa. ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Su madre. Y no dudó en ir al piso de la Ribera. Había cometido una estupidez. Era preciso que Edward no lo supiera nunca.

—Amo a Edward —dijo más calmada—. Soy su prometida desde que tenía diecisiete años. ¿Lo comprende usted?

—Sí.

—Póngase en mi lugar.

—Nunca le quitaré a Edward, pero tampoco puedo apartarme de él —dijo Tanya, suavemente—. Pídale usted a su futuro esposo que se aparte de mí. Se lo agradeceré.

Bella huyó de allí. Estaba humillada y desconcertada.

Esperó que al día siguiente Edward le hiciera un reproche. No se lo hizo, lo que le indicó que Tanya Denaldi no había dicho nada. Y en efecto, Tanya no se lo dijo ni a su amiga Irina.

* * *

Chicasss q les pareciooo este Capitulo. Espero sus Observaciones! nos vemos el proximo capitulo


End file.
